grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gaarmyvet
Template: Next/Previously I think it's time to update the looks of some of the templates. What do you think about Template: Next/Previously. Go ahead and revert if you don't like them. I was just testing it out. :Looks good. When the time comes, it would be a good idea to include the countdown in the next box.-- 17:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Character banner What do you think about this as a possible new look for the character banner? :Nice, but: ::I'm not sure we need colors to distinguish between males and females; I'd lean toward distinguishing between humans and wesen. You can use one template, btw, and pass the color as a parameter. See w:c:flashforward:FlashForward_Wiki for how to call the templates with a color parameter (in the case of FlashForward the color parameter is status). That's not a show-stopper; type isn't likely to change 'cause my guess is that Adalind will be back in type in season three. ::Reduce the title just a little; if you want it to be black then change the titles in all the other boxes to match size, style, alignment and color; we're probably due for a little bit of change anyway. ::Make the width 100% and spread out the images; be prepared for more stars/regulars(?), but I'm just guessing. :I really do like it. I'd been thinking about bringing in the portal template for a while. : 00:51, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I changed some things, but we'll need new pictures because they don't fit right. They need to be less close up for some of the characters. :::Minor tweak on your box code (":" vs "="); added a legend bar which AIN'T ready for prime time.-- 13:05, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm probably going to update the main images for most of the main characters, and when I do that I'll probably update the port images. Should I make them a little less zoomed in so they look better since most of them have their name covering part of their face? And good idea with the legend bar. I was trying to think of a way so people knew what each color meant. And feel free to change any colors. I just picked random colors just so I could see if things were working. :::::Unless we can come up with some "significant reason" to use a color, go with what you have. I always had a problem snagging good portal images. Good luck! If you show the head and upper chest (armpit and higher?), that will solve the hidden face problem. Nice piece of work.-- 20:01, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll probably work on the images tonight or tomorrow. They can be a pain sometimes. :I updated Monroe and Rosalee. Do they look okay? ::Very much so!-- 00:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Images I think I'm done with the wiki for awhile. Adding images was one of the things I enjoyed doing the most for the wiki and it's frustrating that a bunch of images I've uploaded over the last year are suddenly getting deleted and I feel like I've wasted my time. : Me too, I spent a lot of time taking captures to make the wiki more colorful and better. :( ~[[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] (talk • • pictures) 20:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Both of you please hang loose. I dropped a note on Bob's talk page.-- 22:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Popping into the chat because this is looking like it's moving quicker than what talk pages can handle... Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 22:22, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Re: your last comment at my talk page; roger that. Can do. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 23:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Everyone okay?-- 23:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :So, can I restore at least the images that I uploaded that were deleted then for now since I know they had licenses? ::The conversation wasn't quite as back-and-forth as I'd hoped (or as continuous, due to an unforeseen interruption). To summarize, Jim advised I slow down, which I will. I certainly have better things to do than go around deleting things. Per his request, I'll start flagging candidates as opposed to speedily deleting them. ::My rationale here is actually based on similar complaints directed at me for ''uploading images...I've been hearing lots of complaints from people who are afraid I'm breaking laws by scanning in partial images from the comic books. If anything, we should be concerned about duplicating the television series. Less than 50 episodes, but nearly 2,000 images? That's an average of 400 images uploaded per episode! And the people complaining are the same ones I see uploading two or three near-duplicate screen captures in one sitting. That's double standards if you ask me. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 23:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I think scanning images from comics and taking screen caps from the shows are 2 different things and have their own rules. I'm not sure how other wikis handle comic images but I do know that I've never seen a wiki uploading a bunch of images from a show get in trouble for copyright and I'd think that some of the bigger name show wikis would have a better chance of getting in trouble since they have more traffic, so I think we should leave images alone since we've already lasted 2 years without any trouble. I think from now on unlicensed and poor quality images should be speedy deleted and the rest, unless of course they're the exact same as an already uploaded image, should be left alone. Do so carefully. You may remember I deleted a few hundred images last summer, but they were virtually all unlicensed. Bob's math is a little off; it's actually about forty images per episode. If we have two images that show nearly the same thing, we really only need one. We should the "Upload a new version" option with images more often. Unfortunately that doesn't work if the old one was a jpg and the new one is a png or vice versa. If anyone uploads a replacement image, he or she should flag the old one for deletion. Personally, I'm not as image oriented as other people are, but that may be a generational situation. I'd like to see more images linked into the paragraphs of the synopsis and fewer in the galleries. Again, generational. If you want to see a wiki with virtually no image licensing, look at a brand new one created by a member of the Wikia staff!-- 00:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :One of things things I'm planning to do between seasons is clean up the synopses of episodes and add images. We did good on it for the most part in season 1, but not so much this season. I also plan on going through and deleting unlicensed images or adding licenses if they're an important image. ::Good.-- 00:28, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::;) Math never was my forte! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 00:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Comic countdown What do you think about me making a countdown template similar to but for comics? :No problem, might as well put a book countdown on the back burner as well!-- 02:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::We may have to reorganize the main page somehow to make everything fit and look good and not get pushed too far down the page. :::Got a couple of vague ideas, but don't really like any of them. I have to go out in a few minutes, but I'll think more later on.-- 12:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, I took out the episode countdown and moved comic countdown to the top. I also took out webisodes and affiliates. Rationale: :::* The next thing that's going to happen is the comic release so it's the attention-getter; put the next event at the top. :::* Season Three debut is SO VERY Far away that it's almost impossible to get a handle on; put it back when the season is closer. :::* I was seriously "underwhelmed" by the webisode thing. :::* I'm not sure Affiliates ever earned us anything; if someone complains, we'll reconsider. :::Note that "took out" means "remarked out." Everything can be undone.-- 20:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Imageless pages Is it possible to make the infoboxes for characters and co-stars to add a category so we know which pages still need an image of the character? I know we have some pages, but I'm not sure how many. :See Category:Character Pages without Images. I would have sworn we had something like that once, but I've redesigned the character infobox at least twice. Maybe it was another wiki... They only test for the human (TV) image. It may take a while to completely populate. We gotta get Roacher27 to stop using the templates in his user space.-- 02:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I think we had something similar last season for at least co-stars. :::We may want to do something similar with the actor infobox. ::::Later today, actor and that single actor/crew; crew pages are often without images so it ain't worth the trouble.-- 13:42, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Done!-- 18:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Logo Now that we've used our current logo for awhile, I think it would be better if we had a logo with a transparent background. The background on the logo doesn't really fit with the wiki. What do you think? :It has only been there since 22 May (see User talk:Gaarmyvet/archive2#Curious). Let's wait until we see some images for season three. Whatever we do, let's ..not.. use pieces of the word "Grimm" to form "Wiki."-- 00:40, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the logo works excellent with the Wiki. What I don't care for is the background image on the wiki. But I agree on not re-using the M to make a W.... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 04:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Someone made a new version of the logo with a better W. Should we update to it? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/logocreation/images/e/e4/Grimm_Wiki_with_bg.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/logocreation/images/f/fb/Grimm_Wiki_transparent.png :::I prefer the one without the background.-- 15:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::I changed it. At the very least, the W looks better. Wanted pages We have a lot of wanted pages now... what are we going to do about them? :Part of the problem is that navbar template and that's an import from wikipedia. It automatically looks for a talk page and flags if there isn't one. Wikipedia doesn't care if there is red ink by the gallon. I deleted some of the refs, but I have to wait for the data sweep to see how I did. There are some other templates as well. Call it my project. It'll take a couple of days, probably.-- 23:33, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Done (I think!) except for Haley Talbot. On the page we show that she was credited separately as a guest at the end of the episode. If you have disks, is that true? If so, I think we need to undelete things about her. If not true, just remove the link in Production Notes.-- 15:17, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I removed her from the production notes. I looked at a few sites and they all list her as a co-star. If she was a guest, she wouldn't be listed at the end separately. Summaries I know we had a brief conversation somewhere a couple months ago about the summaries on character pages and we talked about subpages. What if we get rid of headers for each episode and combine all the info into a few paragraphs for each season and then maybe just start off the first sentence for each new episode with like "In "episode" Nick..." or something. Maybe not start each episode off the same way but make it known that the paragraph is now talking about a different episode. Mostly just need to do this on main characters for now and maybe we could do it for all characters someday. :I'm about to shut down. Let me think about that one overnight.-- 02:21, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I did an example of what it could look like for Wu in season 1 here. I like it. Let's put it on Grimm Wiki Talk:Community Portal, announce it on MediaWiki:Community-corner and see what people say. I know we don't get a lot of response out of these efforts, but the editors who don't comment won't have anything to complain about.-- 16:08, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Licensed Wikia Video Hey Jim, I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos on Grimm. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for the Grimm Wiki Please let me know if you need any help adding them to your community, or if you have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. Nick 16:34, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm not "video-centric" but one of my admins is. I'm dropping a note on his page.-- 16:57, July 16, 2013 (UTC) So a staff member just uploaded a bunch of these videos, but do we really need them? Most probably wont ever be used. :To say I'm a less than overwhelmed would be an understatement. There's more advertising than content. I'd say give them a few days then start quietly deleting. Housekeeping - old information. The staffer will probably have moved on to something else. If anyone nags, you may refer them to me.-- 13:32, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Do you think it would be a good idea if the infobox we use for each episode article added Category:Episodes along with Category:Season X Episodes? I personally think it would make sense to have all episodes in one category. :I'm a kind of category minimalist, but if other people are comfortable with the idea I don't object.-- 01:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I was just thinking that as we get more and more episodes each season, it might be easier for new users to have all episodes in one category in case someone is looking for an episode, but they don't know which season it's in. :::I added the code for Category:Episodes; I coded it so it would show the eps alphabetically by season. If you don't think that works, go ahead and delete the sort parameters in the infobox.-- 02:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think it would be best to just keep it normal and not organize alphabetically by season, just keep it so all seasons are combined. I tried changing it, but it was being weird and only changing some episodes in the category. Maybe I just needed to be patient and wait for it to update or something, I'm not sure. Also, two more things regarding episodes. 1. shouldn't unaired episodes also get Category:Episodes since technically it's an episode, it just is an unaired one and 2. should we change things so unaired episodes get Category:Future Episodes AND Category:Season X Episodes and make it so the future episodes category is removed when we add an airdate instead of just replacing it with the season X episodes category? Just some thoughts that I had. But as always, the final decision goes to you. Also, unrelated to episodes, I updated the favicon to match the current "G" feel free to revert if you want to stick to the old one though. That all works for me. I took the list of episodes out of the episode category 'cause it isn't an episode.-- 12:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Makes sense. I wasn't sure which categories to use when I made that page. Also, shouldn't we keep the episodes that start with "The" default sorted into the T's and not by the first word after "the" since technically they start with "t"? Or I guess your way does make sense too. Good job with everything. ::Standard indexing eliminates "a, an, the."-- 17:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Season 3 images Of course as soon as we get a good logo for the wiki, Grimm changes their logo so we no longer match haha. :I guess we should have anticipated that. The font looks the same. We can watch and get smarter.-- 17:06, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I felt bad asking, but I asked the person who made the current logo if they could make a new one with the new font color even though they made our current one less than 2 weeks ago. We'll see if they want to make it. I personally like the new color more than the yellow. Affiliates Hello, I wonder... When did you decided we stoped beeing affiliates? (I come from the Once Wonderland Wiki)... I think you could have notified us at least? Please let me know if this is a misunderstanding... but it seems as the affiliate table was simply removed from your home page. [[w:c:onceuponatime:User:Killian Jones|'Killian Jones']] 03:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :I re-added the affiliates. If I wasn't supposed to then sorry, Jim. What are the different alliances for that are next to the affiliates on the main page? ::It's fine. I took them off when we talked about the main page being too crowded/unwieldy (Comic countdown, above), but it looks fine. The alliances are driven by Wikia. we're "enrolled" as members of the three groups. I guess we could drop out, but anything that gets us editors helps. I think.-- 12:39, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Emails Have I done something to my profile so that I no longer recieve emails about changes to pages I'm following, or has this been suspended? I'm asking as I have not received any notifications for the past week. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 02:04, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :We haven't done anything; I'm still getting my emails. At your username at the top, click "My preferences." When the screen comes up, verify your email address and make sure all the right boxes are checked. If that doesn't work, use to ask Wikia 'cause it's something out of our control. Hopes it works.-- 02:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Link color I was playing around with the theme designer and wondering wouldn't it make sense since the whole theme of the wiki is black, white, and grey to change the link color to something similar instead of blue? :Yeah, but what? Black White Gray or Yellow?-- 16:15, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Not white because the font color is white. I also noticed that with the current background, full transparency or at least partial looks pretty good but that also makes it harder to find a good link color sometimes. Yellow actually looks pretty good in my opinion. We would have to find a gray that's not too light and not too dark otherwise it blends in with the text or the theme color. I'll look through html codes and see if there are any other good looking choices. :::Here's a decent looking choice I think. The color is grayish turquoise. Here it is with a transparent background http://i.imgur.com/BsCpWUF.png and here not transparent http://i.imgur.com/4nqL1Ke.png I tested this color because the show has used a lot of dark blue-green colors in the past. ::::I don't get enough contrast out of out of the last two. I'd lean toward the yellow, which is #FFD700. It's at least close to the color of the logo. But what impact does that have where blue is used other places, like infoboxes? I picked the color there to match the links.-- 18:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Maybe we shouldn't change then. I'm not sure how yellow links would look with the blue infoboxes. Plus I'm working on getting a logo made with the season 3 colors that are used on the promo posters which is silvery. Main page What do you think about the main page? I think using the slider is a good way to get multiple things in one to keep the page not super crowded. :I like!-- 23:51, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Admin name color I've noticed on other wikis the admin name colors are different than the other users. Do you think we should do that? It may help new users when the wiki starts getting busy again when season 3 starts. I'm not even sure how people change name colors. :Need a new subpage to Common.css. :Page: Highlight :Sample: Man in Black :I wouldn't bother messing around with entries for the Wikia staff; there's just too many of them. I probably don't need a special color for bureaucrat; put me in with "administrators." Color: Yellow will stand out, but you get to pick it. :Have fun! : 19:15, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I made the subpage and chose a random yellow for the color just to test things out, but it's not working. I'm not sure what I did wrong. :::Another wiki I'm admin on does the name color thing. Maybe looking at this will help? http://yogscast.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css ::::Thanks. Turns out there are more lines of code than I thought in more pages. I set myself differently to see which one works better. I'll let it cook for awhile.-- 22:50, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I have rolled back all the changes 'cause something wasn't right. We'll start over.-- 00:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :Tentative conclusion: Trying to use both the version I provided from Lostpedia and the version Toast provided caused a conflict. I decided to use Toast's version because it was simpler. It is working for me, but I had to wait a while, even after clearing my buffer. I used the border color from comics because I had an idea what to expect. It should work for everyone now. I'm open to suggestions about the color, but all four of us need to be the same. If you don't show in the new color immediately, wait a while.-- 01:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll test some colors out like yellow like you originally suggested and try to find something good. :Looks good.-- 01:34, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Should we keep this yellow? Or do you want me to test another type of yellow or a different color altogether? I see it worked. Might I suggest different colors for different Upper Level ranks? Like, a certain color for admin, another for chat mod? :I don't think there are any chat mods. ::We could give a color to rollback users I guess. Like Artie, except he hasn't edited much the last year other than his own page. :::You can also highlight comments with that same page. ::::I changed mine to FFD900 just as a comparison. It should be slightly darker than the others. PDX is right; we don't have chat monitors. We could come up with a separate color for Artie. I'm kinda wishywashy on that; I'm not sure he's ever rolled anything back.-- 15:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Theme Redesign? Since we have had the same theme for most of the first 2 seasons other than the background and logo changing, do you think it would be a good idea to redesign the colors/look? I know we were talking about the link colors earlier, and you mentioned the infobox color was used to go with those colors, but wouldn't we just have to change ? I was thinking something more blue to match the colors used in the promo posters and maybe we could get a background like the Grimm Twitter without the words somehow. :I got the Twitter background. I didn't realize it was so easy to get backgrounds off Twitter if you want to try it out? ::Give it a try. We call always roll it back.-- 21:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Got the background done. If you like it, I can look into the rest of the design colors. Is there any specific color you'd want for ? ::::How about gold (FFD700)? I think that's close to what we're using in the logo. And is there any way to stretch the background image to cover the entire space without busting the size allowance? I have black space on the right side of my screen.-- 22:20, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I was going to make the logo match what's with the background (File:Season 3 logo.jpg) so it wouldn't be gold too much longer. How much black is there for you? There is no black for me so your screen resolution must be bigger. I think there is a little more I can add to the file size to make it bigger. :I changed the colors using colors from the background. What do you think? The infobox color might work fine the way it is unless we really want to change it. I have to change the header backgrounds for templates on the main page. ::Colors are good. The link color stands out well. I'm short about fifty pixels in width and much more in height; try stretching the image to 103% horizontally and 120% vertically. I hope that doesn't bust the size limit. Sorry it took me so long to answer you; news and quiz shows got in the way!-- 00:11, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Try just using large text instead of images for the titles.-- 00:24, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Better? Or still have black? ::::No black on the edge; don't worry about the bottom. BTW, have you been seeing the blogs on "Darwin," the mobile access format? It'll impact here and Blacklist/Helix.-- 00:54, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm determined to fix the black everywhere now because if you see it other visitors will see it and we need to look our best haha. Look any better? And no I haven't seen any of those blogs. Will it impact us in a good or bad way? New theme was a surprise when I logged on, I like the idea that there are no characters visible just the streeotypical threatening and mysterious fog. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 01:10, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I changed the color for . If you don't like it go ahead and rollback. And we should have a new logo to match the theme by this weekend. Hopefully sooner. ::Stretch another two percent vertically. Go here: Darwin for more info. It's 38 minutes, btw. Basically they're telling us that some impressive percentage of visits come from mobile devices. Since I'm an old fart and use my cell phone to talk on, I'm putting off paying much attention to them. I suppose eventually they'll hold my feet to the fire...-- 01:17, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::How about now? Still black? ::::Ta Daah! No black. -- 01:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The redesign is done (possibly) now that there is a logo to go with it. Although there is another version that is whiter on top of the letters and someone else is giving it a try tomorrow, but as of now this one is best looking in my opinion. :Looks good; the colors all go well together.-- 01:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages Are we going to keep it talk pages on here forever, or are we going to eventually switch to the message wall like we had for awhile? In general I think I'm starting to like the wall better based on other wikis because it helps to know who's talking since a lot of users/IPs tend to forget, or just not sign their posts. :I thought we'd had this conversation somewhere although I can't find it. We were on talk pages, someone (Rob?) changed it to walls, after the discussion we went back to talk pages. I don't think we do ourselves any favors by switching all the time. Go ahead and put it on Grimm_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal. If we get a clear consensus, we can switch, but I want ALL the admins to comment.-- 19:06, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::The conversation I think was on Ryan's message wall before the switch. I made a topic on the portal about it. IMDB How reliable would you say IMDB is? I know they've had some things like some cast members (usually co-stars) and they had the title for pretty early on. I'm just wondering because they have the writers and directors for the first 8 season 3 episodes and some of them I know for sure are right. I'm just wondering if I should add the ones missing to episodes since I know some are correct for sure. :IMDB has a terrible reputation, at least on Wikipedia. They let too many editors input data that the professional staff just can't keep up with, so it gets rubber-stamped. Remember before Zero Hour started and Anthony Edwards was listed as an additional cast member for weeks? They do well with movies but far less well with TV series.-- 00:43, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Should I add the writers and directors when I know for sure some of them (the ones I've already added) are correct? They can always be changed when the episode airs if they're wrong. IMDB has been pretty good when it comes to Grimm so far. :::My opinion is that if have them from a valid source (Futon Critic, etc.), go for it; if it's just some unverified input, hold up 'til we know more.-- 00:52, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Forums Think turning on the forums would be a good idea? They seem more organized than blogs and if we turned them on, we could turn blogs off and that would clear some space on the main page. Or we could have them both on too, I guess. :I've never used the forums in Wikia, so I'm not sure how to advise. Oh, well; be bold. Turn 'em on. We can always turn them off again.-- 00:26, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::They are now on. :::Looks good.-- 02:26, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Should we turn blogs off? Or keep them on? Turn them off, but leave the box for a while with a note that forums have replaced blogs. Maybe put something in the Community Messages as well.-- 12:43, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Just to let you know, if you have any announcements or something about the wiki it might be best to use the forums and highlight the topic instead of the community message. It give a notification at the top of the screen for everyone the next time they come here. ::Agreed! That worked very nicely; I saw the notification as soon as Ryan highlighted it. Is the highlight option available to admins only, however? We don't want this feature abused by people with nothing important to say. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 17:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, the highlight option is only available to administrators.